


Pickup Trucks and Stars

by Adaurora



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaurora/pseuds/Adaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wasn't sure how much time had passed. They hadn't done much actual stargazing yet, instead opting to just talk about anything and everything, enjoying their time together. She'd be lying if she said there wasn't any tickling involved, and she'd definitely be lying if she said there were no cheesy nicknames flying around.</p>
<p>Max also wasn't sure how they ended up lying so close together, but she's not about to start complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickup Trucks and Stars

     "Chloe, what exactly are we doing again?" Max called from her seat in the old pickup truck, her eyes blocked by the makeshift blindfold Chloe tied around her head.

     "Relax Caulfield," she heard Chloe call from outside, walking around in the bed of the pickup truck. "You'll see soon enough."

     "Are you sure you didn't run out of gas again?" Max said, hearing Chloe's fake gasp.

     "Why Maxine, I would  _never._ " She could practically see Chloe now, one hand poised on her chest as she posed dramatically. "Not when there's a cute girl here I wouldn't."

     "Self-centered much?" Max said, turning her head, despite not being able to see anything. She hoped Chloe could see her grin.

     "Smartass much? This is all according to plan, Super Max."

     A comfortable silence fell between the two as Chloe finished doing, well, whatever it was she was doing. Her curiosity was starting to get the best of her. For a moment, Max considered just taking off the blindfold, peeking and rewinding, but she decided against that with the shake of her head. 

     'Chloe's going through all this trouble to surprise me, I owe it to her not to peek.' she thought to herself as she looked down at her hand. She hated that the idea even came to mind.

     After a few more minutes she heard Chloe open the truck door. "Alright Maxeroni, come on." 

     "Really Chloe? Maxeroni?" said Max, stepping out of the truck as she moved her left hand towards the direction Chloe's voice, hands brushing together and quickly coming together.

     "Uh, yeah! Maxeroni and Ches, it's perfect." Chloe said, starting to walk forward, Max following close behind as she laughed quietly.

     "Dork," was all Max could think to say.

     "Nerd." And they came to a stop, though they hadn't walked very far in the first place. "Okay, I'm gonna take this thing off your face now," she said, letting go of Max's hand.

     "Thank god, it was starting to get really itchy." Chloe was behind her now, hands working out the knot behind the blindfold.

     "Okay, and... off it goes!" the blindfold was lifted off of Max's head and she opened her eyes.

     In front of her was the bed of Chloe's old pickup truck, but instead of the usual stray pieces of wood and metal, there were now blankets and pillows covering the bottom. Looking around, Max had absolutely no idea where they were. "Chloe, what is this?"

     "I uh," Chloe stammered, waving her hand as she talked, "I thought it would be fun to stargaze. And it's hard to see the stars from where the lighthouse is, so I just thought this would be better."

     "This looks awesome, are we gonna lie in this?" Max asked, looking at all the blankets, then back at Chloe. She walked forward, pushing herself up into the bed of the truck.

     "Yup, that's the plan, Maxeroo." She extended a hand for Max to take. She really didn't need it to get in the bed of the truck but she took it anyway, letting herself be pulled up.

* * *

 

     Max wasn't sure how much time had passed. They hadn't done much actual stargazing yet, instead opting to just talk about anything and everything, enjoying their time together. She'd be lying if she said there wasn't any tickling involved, and she'd definitely be lying if she said there were no cheesy nicknames flying around.

     Max also wasn't sure how they ended up lying so close together, but she's not about to start complaining.

     Breaking the silence that had settled over them, Chloe hummed and said, "Y'know, I uh. I don't actually know what any of these stars are called, or any of the constellations they make." 

     Realizing she had been looking at Chloe most of the time, Max looked back up at the stars, "Neither do I. Except for the Big Dipper."

     "Dude, everyone knows what the Big Dipper is. Aren't you supposed to be the nerd?"

     "Aren't you?"

     "Uh, no way, Caulfield. You're the smart one here. Besides, I think you can still appreciate them without knowing the names. I just think they're pretty as fuck to look at."

     "Yeah, you are." Max said, distractedly looking at the stars. 

     "What?" Max turned at that, seeing Chloe's face, surprise written all over her features. Did she say something? She thought back, trying to remember what she said before oh. Shit. Her face flushed and her hand rose instinctively.

     "Don't," Chloe said, pushing her hand down with her own, sitting up next to Max. She mentally groaned, there was no way Chloe was letting her out of this now.

     "That was so embarrassing," Max whispered, sitting up next to Chloe and laughing nervously.

     "I thought it was cute," Chloe says, leaning her head forward. Max meets her halfway, their foreheads touching and noses brushing together. Her left hand shifts, fingers curling around Max's hand more comfortably. "You're my Max in a Million."

     Max hums at that and closes her eyes, that's a new one. "And you're priceless, Chloe. Pun intended."

     Her hand brushes Max's left cheek and her eyes open to look at Chloe. She's leaning forward, and before she knows it, Max is leaning too. Their lips come together, brushing softly while Chloe's thumb grazes Max's cheek. It was over as quick as it started, Chloe smiling through her blush and Max couldn't help smile too.

     They should do this more often, Max thought before leaning in for another quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from otpprompts, found here: otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/129216225630/
> 
> This is entirely self-indulgent and probably not the best but I wrote it anyway. Oh well.


End file.
